Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Kagome teaches Inu-Yasha how to make Chocolate Chip Cookies. Totally fluffy, a little humor, and a dough-ball fight! (InuKag one shot)


Disclaimer: No.  
  
Author's Note: ::Throws confetti:: Wow! A fic that isn't a song fic! ^_^; ::giggles:: Hope you like!  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha sniffed curiously as he emerged from the well. There was a strange aroma in the air. . .  
  
Jumping out of the well, he proceeded to let himself into Kagome's house, through the window in Kagome's room.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked curiously as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Kagome jumped and whipped around. She was wearing an old skirt and top under a stained apron. "Inu-Yasha!" she cried, "You scared the daylights out of me! SIT!"  
  
WHAM.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Inu yelled as he sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Scaring me, of course. And what are you doing here? How did you get inside?!"  
  
"Coming to get you so we could collect shards. Your bedroom window. Any other questions?" he said dryly, picking up an apple from the fruit basket and sniffing it.  
  
Kagome frowned slightly at him but said nothing else, instead returning her attention to what she was doing before.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inu asked, leaning his head on his hands and looking at Kagome with curious eyes. He poked the many packets and bags out, and looked at the spoon and bowls that littered the counter.  
  
"I'm making cookies."  
  
"Cookies?" Inu-Yasha asked, walking over to Kagome and leaning over her shoulder, looking at the recipe. "What are cookies?"  
  
Kagome blushed slightly. Inu-Yasha was so close, she could feel his breath on her neck.  
  
"These are cookies," she said smiling, shaking off her embarrassment. She showed him a round and warm chocolate chip cookie, fresh from the oven.  
  
He took it gingerly, as if it was going to bite him. Kagome giggled.  
  
Inu sniffed it and then put it down. "How do you make them? Is it some sort of spell?" he asked, taking the cook book from Kagome and looking at it, upside down.  
  
"No," Kagome said, snatching back the book, "it's a recipe. It's quiet simple. If you wanna find out, you can help me."  
  
"Okay. . ." Inu-Yasha said slowly, an evil glint in his eye, "but only if I get to hold the spell book!"  
  
Snatching the cook book away, he held the recipe to high up for Kagome to reach.  
  
"Hey!" she cried, trying to grab the book to no avail. "Give it back to me!"  
  
"No, I don't think I will. . ."  
  
"Don't make me say the 's' word!"  
  
"You won't do it," the haniyou smirked as Kagome stood on her tip toes slightly so they could talk eye to eye.  
  
They were less then 2 inches away from each other, Kagome still trying to grab the book which Inu held purposely above her head. Inu-Yasha stuck his tongue out at Kagome. Kagome frowned almost playfully back.  
  
"Who says I won't say it?" Kagome smirked. "SI-"  
  
Inu-Yasha winced slightly, bringing the book down a few inches, nervously.  
  
Spotting her chance, Kagome grabbed the recipe book and whaped Inu lightly on the head with it. "Ha."  
  
Inu grumbled, rolled his eyes, and walked over to the other side of the counter so he was across from Kagome again. "Spoil sport."  
  
Kagome just smiled angelically at him. Inu tried not to melt.  
  
"Anyway, to make cookies, you first have to get out your ingredients," Kagome said, indicating the many bags and containers around her.  
  
"Okay. Got it. What is the first ingredient to cookies?"  
  
"Flour."  
  
"A flower? Like a violet?" Inu asked, very confused. He pointed to a flower vase on the table. "You could use those. . ."  
  
"No, this is flour," Kagome said, trying not to laugh. She showed him the white powder. Inu sniffed it curiously.  
  
And then sneezed.  
  
White flour covered the kitchen, settling on table tops, on the floor, and in the haniyou and human's hair.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up at Kagome with a white face and an embarrassed expression. "Sorry."  
  
Kagome smiled and giggled at the flour that fell off of the top of Inu's head as he moved. "You're helping me clean up."  
  
"I guess that's fair. . . but what are we gonna do for that flour stuff?"  
  
"There's still a little left in the bag," Kagome said, looking into the sack. "We'll be able to make a batch."  
  
"Good. Can I put it into the bowl?" asked Inu-Yasha, sticking out his hands for the bag with a look on his face that said 'gimmie'.  
  
"If you ask nicely."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you can't."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Just say it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on. . ." Kagome said soothingly, waving what remained of the flour in front of Inu-Yasha temptingly.  
  
". . . Please?" Inu asked, giving her puppy-dog eyes. No pun intended.  
  
Kagome blushed pink from under the flour. "Good job. Sure you can."  
  
Handing him the bag (which he proceeded to proudly pour into the metal bowl), Kagome brushed the powder off of her face.  
  
Inu looked up at her. "You missed a spot," he said, pointing to a bit of flour on her cheek.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Here," Inu said quietly, as if concentrating, gently brushing the flour off for Kagome, who burned red.  
  
"Thanks," she said, still pink, before consulting the recipe again.  
  
"What else do we need?"  
  
"Sugar."  
  
". . . Can I pour that in too? Please?"  
  
Kagome smiled and handed him the sugar.  
  
~  
  
Things went pretty smoothly for a few minutes, until it was time to put in the eggs.  
  
"All right," Kagome said, taking three eggs out of the refrigerator. As she was closing the door, she felt someone grab the eggs from her hands.  
  
"Look at me!" Inu smirked as he began juggling the eggs.  
  
"Don't do that!" Kagome cried, "they'll break!"  
  
Inu stuck his tongue out at her again and continued, juggling and walking at the same time.  
  
"Stop it!" Kagome cried, trying grab the eggs, accidentally slipping on some flour.  
  
"Wha-?!" Inu began to say as Kagome toppled into him.  
  
They landed with a muffled "fump!" as a cloud of flour rose where they fell.  
  
Kagome lay on top of Inu-Yasha, who had managed to save one of the eggs. The other two lay broken on the floor.  
  
"I told you not to!" Kagome yelled, still on his stomach. "Now look what you did!"  
  
"If you hadn't fallen on me, I would have made it to the counter-"  
  
"Oh, shut up," Kagome sighed, picking up the only remaining egg and cracking it over Inu's head.  
  
"HEY!" Inu-Yasha yelled angrily at her. Kagome smirked, still sitting on top of him. . .  
  
When Sota came in.  
  
"Kagome," he asked, while walking in, "are those cookies I smell-" he began, before seeing his sister and the haniyou on the floor. He smiled a very disturbing smile. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! KAGOME'S MAKING OUT WITH INU- YASHA IN THE-" he began, but was cut off by Inu-Yasha and Kagome getting up and running over to him, covering his mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome hissed. "We weren't- we weren't- we were just making cookies!"  
  
"On the floor?" Sota's muffled voice came from under Inu and Kagome's fingers.  
  
"Look, we'll give you half of the cookies if you keep quiet," Inu growled.  
  
Sota nodded. "Kay."  
  
Both hesitant to uncover his mouth, Inu and Kagome let Sota go.  
  
Sota smiled a knowing smile at the two of them, then skipped off down the hall humming "I know something you don't know!"  
  
Kagome groaned and put her head in her hands. He'd never keep quiet.  
  
Inu wiped the remainder of the egg off his head. "Are we gonna keep making cookies?"  
  
Kagome looked skeptically up at him. "What?! Sota's off to tell half of Japan that he saw us making out- which we WEREN'T," she added quickly, blushing, "and you wanna know if we can keep making cookies?!"  
  
Inu shrugged and got out three new eggs. "Who cares what he says? He's a little brat, no one will listen. And I wanna make cookies!" He said as if this finalized the decision to keep going.  
  
Pressing the eggs into Kagome's hands he walked over to the metal bowl. As Kagome stood in the middle of the kitchen holding the eggs, he raised an eyebrow. "Well? Come on!"  
  
So Kagome walked over, still rather pink, and added the eggs to the batter.  
  
~  
  
"Okay, for the last and most crucial ingredient in chocolate chip cookies!" Kagome stated importantly, as Inu-Yasha watched with mild interest.  
  
"Which is. . .?"  
  
"The chocolate chips."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and showed Inu the bag of chips.  
  
Inu examined it closely. It was blue, with little rounded, brown cones inside.  
  
"Is that chocolate?" he asked, pointing to one of the little cones.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
". . . Can I taste one?"  
  
"I don't see why not. . ." Kagome said, opening the bag and feeding Inu- Yasha one from her hand.  
  
Both blushed furiously, but pretended not to notice.  
  
Inu chewed the chocolate with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Like it?" asked Kagome, eating a few chips herself.  
  
"It's not bad. . ."  
  
"You shouldn't give Inu-Yasha chocolate, Kagome," her mother stated as she walked into the kitchen, "chocolate is poison for dogs."  
  
Inu's eyes widened in horror as he ran to spit the chocolate out.  
  
"She was kidding, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried, exasperated.  
  
"Trying to KILL ME?!"  
  
"WHY WOULD I WHEN I CAN JUST SIT YOU?!" Kagome yelled back, as Inu "sat" with a force.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome's mother cried, sweatdroping, "I was just kidding! I'm sure eating chocolate will be fine for you. I mean, you're half human. . ."  
  
Inu glared at both of the woman. . .  
  
And then grabbed an handful of chocolate chips and ate them.  
  
Kagome and her mother sweatdroped.  
  
"Well. . . okay then, I forgive you this time," Inu-Yasha said as haughtily as he could with a mouth full of chocolate, "but next time we go through the well, we should bring some chocolate for Sesshomaru. . ." he chuckled evilly.  
  
"Er- I think I'll go," Kagome's mother said, walking out quickly. But before she left, she turned and said "Oh! And no more making out on the floor." She smirked playfully at them, winked, and then was gone.  
  
Leaving a very bright red Inu and Kagome, who now had it in for Sota.  
  
"SOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
~  
  
"Now that the cookie batter is made-"  
  
"And we have successfully put Sota in the hospital."  
  
"Right, that too," Inu continued, "what do we do?"  
  
"Well, then we scoop the cookies into little round balls, put them on cookie sheets, and bake them."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Did you catch any of that?"  
  
"I caught: Well, then we. After that I was lost."  
  
"Let's just stick with spooning the cookies onto the sheets for now, shall we?"  
  
"Okay." Inu-Yasha picked up a spoon and took out a large hunk of batter. "Now what?"  
  
"No, this is what you do," Kagome said gently, taking the spoon and splitting the hunk of dough into four different cookies. "See?"  
  
"Yeah." Then, an evil idea flickered across the haniyou's mind. He picked up a ball of dough, and glanced over at Kagome, who was busy spooning out her own cookies.  
  
Then he threw the dough at her.  
  
"Wha-? HEY!" Kagome screamed as the dough hit her on the shoulder.  
  
Inu snickered and looked away, trying to look at least a little innocent.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
"INU-YASHA!"  
  
"THAT was for the eggs!"  
  
"Yeah?!" she cried, throwing a ball of dough at him. "Well that was for acting like a jerk!"  
  
The dough hit him in the chest. "Oh really?" He threw another ball at her. "That's for all the stupid school tests!"  
  
This continued, both throwing balls of dough at each other, and coming up with excuses for throwing them.  
  
"THAT was for the time you peaked on me while I was taking a bath!"  
  
"I was looking for the shard! THAT'S for all the times you SAT ME!"  
  
"You deserved it! THAT was for trying to kill me when we first met!"  
  
"Well, THAT was for not believing me when I said I was sorry!"  
  
"That was for all the times you've made me cry!"  
  
"That was for all the times you hung out with that moron, Hojo!"  
  
"Humph! Well, that was for- for-"  
  
"Ran out of reasons?" Inu-Yasha smirked, leaning his head in his hands and staring superiority at her.  
  
A ball of dough hit him in the face.  
  
"That was for being such a moron."  
  
Inu smirked. "Fair enough."  
  
Kagome smirked back, then looked into the bowl. There was only enough dough left to make two small cookies. "Oh. . ." she sighed, disappointed. "We used most of the dough in our fight. . ."  
  
"That's okay," Inu-Yasha said, molding the remaining dough into two perfect circles and putting them on the pan. "We only need two. Sota told."  
  
Kagome flushed pink and put the sheet into the oven.  
  
Both sat in silence for a moment, until Inu threw a ball of dough that he found on the table at her.  
  
"That was for always being there for me."  
  
Kagome looked at the dough in surprise. She took what remained of it and remolded it, throwing it back at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"That was for always protecting me."  
  
He threw it back, taking a step closer.  
  
"That was for being yourself."  
  
"That was for all the nice things you've said to me," she replied, throwing the ball to Inu again, taking a step closer herself.  
  
"That was for all the courage you've ever shown."  
  
"That was for the times I've seen you smile," Kagome smiled at Inu. "I like it when you smile."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, that was for all time times I've seen you laugh. You look pretty when you laugh."  
  
Kagome took a step closer so they were inches apart. "Are you saying I'm not pretty when I don't laugh?" she asked, joking.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Kagome frowned at him.  
  
"You're not pretty. You're beautiful. Whatever you do. Only, you're extra beautiful when you laugh," Inu-Yasha said seriously.  
  
Kagome's eyes watered up. "You mean that?"  
  
Inu blushed slightly, but nodded.  
  
Kagome tossed the ball of dough at Inu, who was so close she could have just handed it to him. "That was for all the times you've made me cry."  
  
"But you already said that. . ."  
  
"This time," Kagome smiled and blushed, "I meant with happiness."  
  
Both leaned in slightly, eyes closed, when something hit them in the head.  
  
More dough.  
  
Both whipped around to see Sota, grinning like a mad man. "HA! I WAS RIGHT!" he beamed and cackled, running outside. "MOM! MOM! KAGOME AND INU- YASHA SITTING IN A TREE!"  
  
Both watched him run out blankly, then turned to look at each other again.  
  
"Wanna go stop him?" Inu asked, holding Kagome's hand.  
  
"Nah. I've got more important things to do," she smiled.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like this," she beamed, leaning into Inu-Yasha. Their lips were millimeters from touching when-  
  
BEEEP. BEEEP. BEEEP.  
  
The timer.  
  
They broke apart, slightly pink again.  
  
"Oh, the cookies," Kagome muttered, taking the pan out of the oven and setting the cookies on the cooling rack.  
  
There was another silence as they waited for the cookies to cool, both stealing glances of the other.  
  
"Would you like your cookie now?" Kagome asked suddenly, handing Inu his cookie in a napkin.  
  
"Nah," he replied, pushing the cookie away gently.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome said, startled. "Don't you at least want to try it? Come on, they're really good, really sweet." She grinned at him, still slightly red, taking a small bite of her cookie.  
  
"Nope. I've got something sweeter to taste," he smirked, pulling Kagome closer and kissing her deeply.  
  
And the cookies lay forgotten.  
  
::giggles:: Well, at least it wasn't a song fic. ^_~ I hope you all liked it! Please R&R  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
